Left Behind: The Ninja 1: The Vanishings
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: In one shocking moment, millions around the globe disapper. Those left behind face an uncertain future-especially four ninja who find themselves alone. As the ninja search for help and answers, they are told the truth, but are they ready to BELIEVE IT? AU
1. Sasuke Uchiha: The Runaway

**So, this is one of the new stories I listed on my profile. This is CHRISTIAN BTW! (Yeah, I know, I just said the bad C-word.)**

**Anyway, all of my other stories are on hiatus because of this one, so I figured that I'd at least throw it out there. My goal is to handwrite up all of the ten chapters of this story in a week. Also, I don't know about updates because I have to borrow my library's books for now.**

**Here's the first chapter of Left Behind: The Ninja 1-The Vanishings. It's Sasuke's chapter. Also, I'm going to be bending the ages a little in this fic, but it's AU already anyway.**

**By the way, I want to wish everyone a Happy "No More Naruto Filler Episodes" Day. That was celebrated on Saturday here in the US.  
**===================================================================================================

Part I-The Four Ninja

One  
Sasuke Uchiha-The Runaway  
Grade Level: 5.5

Sasuke Uchiha was sick of his parents, especially his father, comparing him to his older brother. Sasuke night not have minded if his father praised him, but, no; his father always told him that he was not good enough.

How much of a right did Fugaku Uchiha really have to compare the two brothers? There was an eight year age gap between them. (Sasuke was twelve and still in academy. Itachi was twenty and on the ANBU ninja squad.)

When Sasuke's father wasn't comparing him, his mother was bugging him about personal beliefs.

Christianity: the beliefs in the writing and teachings of Jesus Christ. That was what Mikoto Uchiha kept "pestering" her youngest son about, and he wanted no part of it.

Most Sundays, Mikoto and Fugaku would take the boys to the local Uchiha Chapel in the compound. Itachi went silently, however, Sasuke, on the other hand, refused to go silently. His parents had to all but drag him into the church.

Then, after they did finally get him into the while building, he always visually expressed his disapproval. He slouched. He would stand, but he refused to sing. He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep during the sermon.

Itachi's and Sasuke's mother and father made the boys attend Sunday School each week. If Sasuke refused, his mother would ground him, a week at a time, until he would go.

Sasuke hated Sunday School even more than he hated regular church. Church was boring, but Sunday School was just plain stupid and he always felt awkward attending it.

Itachi taught Sunday School and children's church every Sunday. Sasuke hated listening to his brother teach. It felt like he was being mocked again, but the truth was, Itachi and Sasuke were polar opposites. Things that Sasuke had to work hard to do, Itachi could do with ease. Sasuke didn't have girls fainting over him, yet the girls seemed to rush to Itachi.

The church had appointed Itachi because he was intelligent. He'd always been a quiet boy in Sunday School, however, he knew his stuff completely.

One morning, when most of the regulars were in attendance, Sasuke, not paying attention as usual, looked around the room to get an idea of the kind of people that came to Sunday School on a regular basis.

His observation revealed that the majority of the students were in the adolescent years, mostly eight and nine. There were two, Sasuke discovered, older kids. They were fifteen or sixteen. They even carried Bibles. **_Losers_**, Sasuke dubbed them.

"Little Brother, are you paying attention?" Itachi asked him in his quiet, slightly mocking voice.

Sasuke let out a quick "Hmph" and faced forward as he pretended to listen.

The next week, when his mother came into his room to wake him up to get ready for church, he made an excuse that he was "too sick to go."

After placing her hand on Sasuke's forehead, she replied, "You don't have a fever, Sasuke. Besides, most people don't get sick in the middle of the summer. Now, come on, we don't want to be late."

Sasuke groaned. Not a smart idea.

Mikoto sat down on Sasuke's blue comforter. "What's the matter, Sasuke? Don't you love Jesus anymore?" she asked her youngest son.

**_Did I ever really?_** That was what Sasuke want to answer, but he knew that answer wouldn't come with good results. The boy played with one of the Uchiha fan symbols on his comforter as he answered, "Truth be told, I only go to church because you make me. If I get grounded, I can't go out and train to beat Itachi."

This was not the kind of answer that Mikoto had wanted to hear. She sighed, and then answered, "You know, just forget it. Pastor Obito doesn't need non-believers like you anyway."

"I can stay home?" Sasuke asked, perking up. **_This is too good to be true._**

"Sure,…if you want to be ground for a whole week," replied Mikoto, with a fake smile.

**_Yep, that had definitely been too good to be true, and it wasn't true._**

Obviously, Sasuke went to church. As he was walking slowly down the hallway toward Itachi's classroom, a mysterious person called his name.

Sasuke stopped and looked around, but he didn't see anybody. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

An unnatural wind ruffled Sasuke's hair and a man with long, greasy, black hair appeared before the young Uchiha. "Hello, Sasuke," the man spoke in a voice that was a greasy as his hair.

Sasuke quickly pulled out one of the kunai knifes that his mother did not allow him to bring to church and hid it behind his back with his right hand.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Orochimaru. You can put away your kunai. I didn't come to fight you. I merely want to talk with you."

Sasuke made no move to put his kunai away. He may be young, but he wasn't dumb. He'd studied hard at the academy and he knew to trust his instincts when it came to identifying an enemy. "So talk."

"Okay, fine. I've heard about your troubles and I would like to help."

"My troubles? You don't mean…?"

"I don't have a lot of time, but I came before you today to offer you some help. He quickly snatched one of Pastor Obito's business cards and scribbled something down.

Handing the card to Sasuke, who took it, Orochimaru finished, "If your religious problems ever get to be too hard, come search me out at this location. I can't guarantee how much longer I'll be there, but you can try." As an afterthought, Orochimaru smirked and told Sasuke, "I look forward to seeing you soon."

Before Sasuke could reply, more unnatural wind ruffled his hair. This time, a younger boy with long, silver hair tied back in a low ponytail appeared. "Sorry to interrupt, but we must go, Lord Orochimaru."

"Fine, Kabuto. You're lucky that you're my assistant or I would have probably slain you a long time ago."

Sasuke glanced between the two. The twelve-year-old was unsure if the two were friends or foes. There was Kabuto, who was probably no older than Itachi, who called Orochimaru 'lord', and Orochimaru, clearly older, who'd just threatened Kabuto. Before Sasuke could decide the unnatural wind blew again.

Orochimaru's voice was the last evidence that anyone had just been there. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood in the hallway for a minute longer as he tried to comprehend all that had just gone on. All he succeeded in doing was to give himself a headache.

Giving up, Sasuke continued walking slowly to Itachi's classroom. When he came to the door, he didn't try to sneak in. He just casually walked in as if he wasn't late.

Itachi, who was having a discussion, immediately looked up. With an emotionless expression, he said, "Well, well, how nice of you to join us, little brother. Now tell me, what has kept you from gracing us all with your presence?"

Sasuke took his usual seat towards the back. "Why's it matter to you, Itachi?" he replied in a mocking tone. He loved mocking his brother like his brother always mocked him.

Itachi returned to his discussion and as Sasuke ignored him, the younger thought about the encounter with that Orochimaru again.

That was how it had all come to this. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He had decided to go find that Orochimaru.

In his bedroom, he grabbed his purple backpack that he always took with him when he went training and stuffed a change of clothes (AN: his blacks from later in _Naruto_) a couple bags of Doritos, a pack of cookies, and three boxes of Pocky into it.

Feeling satisfied, he prepared to leave, but, like always, he was stopped at the door.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" his mother asked him.

"Training," Sasuke replied, simply.

"But it's almost dark."

"So? Oh, and I packed snacks, so don't hold up dinner by waiting for me."

Mikoto smiled. "Sasuke, you really have grown; you and Itachi both."

Sasuke didn't reply, because he had already left, shutting the door behind him.

888

Sneaking out of the Uchiha Compound and the Leaf Village was not too hard.

When Sasuke arrived at the hide-out, he was a little unsure of how to enter, but, as it turned out, he didn't need to worry.

Orochimaru appeared outside the hide-out with more of that unnatural wind. "Good to see that you have come after all, Sasuke. We've already set up a room for you. I trust that you'll find everything to your liking."

Sasuke thanked him and allowed the other to show him to his room.

Sasuke Uchiha. Finally, his parents might realize how he felt. Keyword: Might.  
=====================================================================================

**So, that's Sasuke's chapter. With this story, I plan to blend facts from the show, yet, in a different sense, such as here. This is why Sasuke leaves to go to Orochimaru in this story. Orochimaru will play a bigger role later.**

**The main four ninja are Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. Yeah, Team 7. Others will come in later. So far, Sasuke has the longest chapter, but I'm not finished with Naruto's chapter yet, so we'll see.**

**Also, I will be posting a poll on my profile. I don't know whether I want Naruto's last name to be Uzumaki or Namikaze. His parents will both still be alive. The poll should be up within a day or so. Please take time to vote. This issue will be important to the story. You have until I'm ready to post Naruto's chapter to decide. Then, the decision will be final, forever.**

**Anyway, as always, thanks for reading.**

**demonalchemist5**


	2. Sakura Haruno: The Rebel

**Here's Sakura's chapter of this first part of the story. It's quite a bit shorter than Sasuke's.**

**First off, I just want to say that I hope that a whole lot more people will read this story than already have. The first chapter's been up for over a week now and only six people have opened it/read it. That's kind of depressing.**

**Also, the poll is up and open on my profile page, so please vote, I'm begging you. I'm truly at a loss when it comes to the question I've posed (Naruto's last name). Naruto's chapter is the next one, so cast those votes soon. I've already finished handwriting it.**

**Status of the handwritten version: 3.5/10 chapters complete. Kakashi's chapter is going to be uber-long, longer than Sasuke's.  
**=====================================================================================

Two  
Sakura Haruno-The Rebel  
Grade Level: 5

Sakura Haruno was a tough girl. As a kunoichi, she felt that was her philosophy.

She used to be a crybaby, but that was no longer the case. Her equally tough kunoichi friend, Ino Yamanaka had helped her to get over that problem.

Sakura had met Ino in class and she had been impressed by the blonde. She felt that Ino was everything that she couldn't be.

When Sakura learned that Ino lived near her, they decided to walk to the academy together every morning and back home after classes ended for the day.

Sakura's life should have been fine, but recently, it was anything but. Within the last couple of months, Sakura's parents had gone from Christian Holiday only churchgoers to devout Christians. Personally, Sakura wanted no part of it.

To be honest, she didn't even know how this significant change had occurred. She had walked to school like a normal day, but when she arrived home, her whole world had changed.

Instead of doing household chores or whatever they usually did, they were gathered together in the living room reading the Bible.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents never read the Bible. She walked into the living room. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're reading the Bible," her mother confirmed her observation. "Would you like to join us? We're up to Exodus, you know, the book where Moses…"

"No," Sakura replied, stoic. "I don't want to. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to my room to work on my written homework."

"By the way, Sakura, we're going to start going to church on Sunday mornings," her father informed her.

"Church? No way, I'm not going! Sundays are one of the few relaxation days I get. I am not getting up early to listen to some crackhead discuss something I don't believe in."

"Sakura, you shouldn't say stuff like that!" her mother, appalled, scolded her.

"Why not? It's true!" was Sakura's reply. "At least to me it is." After a quick pause, Sakura finished. "Personally, I don't care what you choose to believe, but, please, just leave me out of it and allow me to choose what I want to believe." With that said, Sakura left the room and headed for her bedroom.  
=====================================================================================

**I said it was going to be short. Want longer chapters? Show some interest in the story. Equivalent Exchange, I like to call it.**

**Anyway, please cast a vote in the poll. I have the next chapter finished. I just want to hear opinions. Thanks in advance.**

**demonalchemist5**


	3. Naruto Namikaze: The Liar

**It is official. I have decided on Naruto's last name. He will be Naruto Namikaze. It works better with the plotlines to come. Thanks to everyone who voted. Also, Yondy's alive=No Kyuubi. Just to clarify that issue. Now, here's Naruto's chapter.**

**Also, if my Naruto stories start becoming crappy, it's because I'm giving up the Naruto manga. After reading chapter 450, I just can't take it anymore! The plotline's been getting weirder and weirder. I still want to be sane. Spoiler! Don't read Naruto 450. It sucks! Definite FAIL!**

**Now, to the fanfiction where everything that I want to happen will happen.  
**=====================================================================================

Three  
Naruto Namikaze-The LIAR!  
Grade Level: 5.9

Naruto Namikaze couldn't deny it. He had a great life. He was the son of Minato Namikaze, who currently held the position of Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village. Naruto's dream was to succeed his father as Fifth Hokage. Currently, Naruto was a student at academy where he earned average grades.

While it was true that Naruto loved his life, it did tend to get complicated and awkward at times, especially when he went out in public. It seemed like everywhere he went, someone he didn't even know would come up to him and start chatting with him about some topic he usually didn't know or even care about.

Naruto knew that his father liked this, but how could he not? As Hokage, Minato felt that he should get to know as many people living in the village as possible. Naruto knew that if he ever wanted to be Hokage someday, he'd have to learn to like that too, but, for now, since he was only 12, he enjoyed the discounts at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Church was no different than any other place. Naruto liked it, but even he felt awkward when everyone in the sanctuary would rise and bow as "The Hokage and his family" entered to find a seat. Minato would always smile and dismiss the crowd with his hand. Naruto, always feeling embarrassed, would just look down at the ground until everyone returned to their seats.

Naruto liked church a lot, but he didn't enjoy the special treatment anymore. Naruto had liked being recognized along with the rest of his family when he was younger, but now, it all was just getting old.

It was because of all this that Naruto had secretly never become "a true Christian". Sure, when asked he always said that he'd "prayed the prayer", but it was all a façade.

What made Naruto feel even worse was that he was such a good liar. Finally after a while, Naruto decided not to ever truly pray the prayer, so he opted to lie instead.

One night, as Naruto lie in his bed, his mother came in and it was time for another like.

"Naruto, time for bed," Kushina told him. "You don't want to be tired for academy tomorrow."

Obliging, Naruto crawled under the blankets and rested his head on his pillow. "So, where's Dad? He usually stops by too."

"Your father's at the Hokage Tower again. He says that he's got some night work to do. Anyway, what did you think about that sermon this morning. Was that interesting or what? That pastor, he's something else."

Naruto looked out his bedroom window to avoid meeting his mother's gaze. "Yeah, sure Mom, whatever you say." To quickly end the conversation, he let out a fake yawn. "Well, nice talking to you, Mom, but I'm tired."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto didn't answer, so his mother switched off his bedroom light and left the room, shutting the door on her way out.

The truth was that Naruto wasn't tired at all. Instead, he was wide awake, so he lay on his bed and stared into the dark as his mind began to wander.

**_Two lies today. I really am getting good at this_**, he told himself. However, the Naruto that he used to be was really starting to hate the Naruto that he was becoming.

Naruto somehow managed to doze off, but he was awakened sometime later when his bedroom door opened yet again. Naruto pretended to sleep as someone entered the room.

The someone, trying (but failing) to be as quiet as possible, crept over to Naruto's bed.

Naruto felt a hand touch his arm, and then the voice of The Fourth Hokage, his father, registered in his ear.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to say goodnight to you tonight, Naruto. Sleep well and God bless."

**_More religious talk._** Naruto knew that "God bless" was just a phrase, but he also knew that his parents meant it when they said it.

Naruto felt his father's hand slip away, and heard the rustling of his long Hokage jacket as Minato prepared to head to his own bedroom. In the sleepiest voice he could muster when he wasn't even tired, Naruto mumbled in a slurred voice, "G'Night, Dad."

Even though Naruto couldn't see it, he could sense the smile that appeared on the young Hokage's face at the sound of his son's voice.

Naruto heard Minato leave the room, shutting the door behind him. Once the sound of his father's footsteps had faded, Naruto opened his sky-blue eyes.

Naruto still couldn't sleep. He lay awake, thinking about his life recently. He frowned, hating himself, for all the lies he'd told. He felt like a liar and a hypocrite, but mostly a liar, and he didn't like that feeling at all.  
=====================================================================================

**So, that's Naruto's chapter. Next up is Kakashi's (although it seems more like Minato's) and that will be the end of these boring introduction chapters.**

**The second story in this story has been finished in the handwriting process, so when I have nothing better to update, I'll update this story.**

**Lastly, everyone let's ban together. We cannot let Danzou become the 6th Hokage. It must either be Naruto or Kakashi. Personally, I'm a Naruto For 6th Hokage person. Those who may possibly know me on OneManga Forums knows this.**

**My point: Anybody but Danzou. Heck, let's even root for Sai. Anybody but Danzou. Who's with me?**

**BTW: Please forgive my absence from FF lately. I've been hanging out on OMF.**


End file.
